Messed up family?
by Alsheon
Summary: A family with eight fathers and twelve sons, isn't that weird? Well, not really. Moreover, a girl's uniform? Fetish? What kind of chaos would follow as our beloved Twelve Holy Knights become brothers (in a 'it's complicated' relationship). Featuring: 37th generation of Twelve holy knights. Mild-cursing.
1. Of fetish, and need of daughter

**I think I'm just in the mood... And I decided I won't attend school today so...**

 **I'm not a profesional in writing, I'm just done it out of hobby and I just enter the world of writing seriously is like... 3 months? So I'm sorry if there's some part you don't understand.**

* * *

Messed up Family? Is it obvious?

"Ceo! Goddammit! _That_ is my uniform!" Grisia yelled whereas Ceo just calmly tightened his hair tie and turns to him victory smirk gracing his face.

"First come, first serve." Ceo countered smugly looking absolutely amused by his blonde haired little brother grudging expression.

"Ugh! You dirty stealer!" Grisia cursed. *Bam* the arguing duo turn to the door that just slammed open.

"My god! Could you both shut up!? I'm trying to sleep here!" Laica said irritately, poking his head out of the doorway. After he conveyed his complaint he immadiately retreat his head back and tried to close the door of his room. Keyword: Tried.

"You're not continuing your sleep, boy!" Hayseth suddenly appeared and forcefully teared open Laica's door and practically drag him to the bathroom startling Aivis who just finished taking a bath. Grisia took out his attention from them and back to Ceo.

"Give me the uniform." Grisia said and pulls Ceo's sleeve slightly.

"Hell no!" Ceo exclaimed and shoves Grisia with a little force but still caught him off guard making him tumble to the floor. Ceo proceeded to ran down the stairs to avoid Grisia. Grisia clench his hand tightly.

"Why are you still there?" a voice suddenly spoke up. Grisia tilted his head up to see a confused Georgo.

"Wear your uniform already! We don't wanna be late on our first day of middle school." Georgo chastised, he himself already wear a complete set of uniform neatly. Grisia glares dispisingly at him

Suddenly Elmairy emmerged from a room nearby while drying his hair, his eyes immadiately focused on Grisia who are still sitting on the floor. "Grisia, where are your uniform?" he asked in concern.

Wen who only just passing by over heard Elmairy's question and turns to them, he sighed. He immadiately went to Grisia and pick him up- ehem! _help_ him to stand up from the floor out of habit.

"Okay, child. Where are your uniform? You can't wear a bathrobe at school you know." Wen asked patiently while Grisia crossing his arms angrily.

"It's Father Lanbi's fault!." Grisia complained. Wen hold back an urge to rolls his eyes and sighed, he took Grisia's arm and lead him downstairs.

* * *

"Lanbi! What have you done to Grisia!?" Wen accused as soon as they reached living room with Georgo and Elmairy trailling behind them.

Lanbi casually turns his head to them and gasped, "Grisia? Why are you wearing a bathrobe!? You wouldn't go to school in a bathrobe right?" he interrogated anxiously. Everybody in living room turned their attention to Grisia.

"Child, what's the problem?" Chasel asked calmly as he took off his reading glasses.

"Where are your uniform?" Fahr asked while doing Chikus' necktie.

Grisia crossed his arms angrily, "It's father Lanbi's fault!" he whined. Everyone's attentions immadiately shifted to Lanbi.

"W-what!?" Lanbi spurted out in bewilderment.

"Yeah, you! Ugh..." Grisia paused for a while. "Why did you ordered a girl's uniform!?" Grisia exclaimed after an inner debate. The others look at Lanbi disbeliefly, some even gave away an exasperated look.

"Me too! He ordered a girl's uniform for me too. Luckily we have a spare set." Ceo mentioned and Grisia throw him a lucky-for- _you_ look.

"See? This is why he shouldn't be the one that ordered the uniforms!" Dansbert exclaimed in a I-knew-it tone.

"Lanbi, I thought I already clearly told you to not use any of the children for your weird fetish." Eller said coldly as he snapped his book shut.

"It's not weird fetish!" Lanbi retorted to the cold faced man heatfully.

"That's right, it's not fetish." Hayseth suddenly interupted as he walks into the living room with Laica already fully dressed and hair dripping wet.

"Hayseth! Buddy~ you're in my-"

"It's obsessiveness" Hayseth interrupted bluntly making Lanbi's jaw slacked while some of the children snickered.

Chasel massaged his temple patiently, " Lanbi, why did you do that?" he asked.

Lanbi's face turn to solemn, "this family _needs_ daughter." Lanbi stated sagely while the others facepalmed.

"I'm _not_ dressing as a girl nor I wanna be a daughter!" Grisia declared fiercely, his biological father's gen surfacing well.

"Neither do I!" Ceo followed.

"But whyyyyyyyy!" Lanbi whined.

"Stop whining, it's annoying!" Dansbert interrupted but Lanbi just ignores him like a yesterday girlfriend and continued

"We already have twelve sons whether adopted or not! Sons! All _boys_ and _twelve_! We need one or two daughters amongst!" Lanbi argumented.

"I'm not being a 'daughter'!" Grisia protested stomping his feet out of frustration.

"Look! Grisia even _stomping_ to express his distress! It's cute~" Lanbi cooed. "Like Ceo." he finished.

"Father!/Father Lanbi!" Ceo and Grisia whined frustratingly.

"Call me Papa sweethearts." Lanbi replied dreamily.

"NO!" the 'daughters' shouted. Grisia turned to Chasel.

"Father Chasel, do something!" he demanded. Chasel sighed and give up his hope for a calm morning.

*BAM* the front doors slammed open before Chasel could open his mouth.

"What took you guys so long!?" a curly blonde haired man snarled agitately, Neo. The boys quickly gather their belongings and ran out the door, except for Grisia who is folding his hands on his chest stubbornly.

"I'm _not_ going to school." Grisia declared.

Neo raised an eyebrows at his biological son's declaration. "Why?..." he paused for a while. " why are you still in a bathrobe?" he asked confusely.

"It's Lanbi and his fetish" Dansbert pointed helpfully, blantantly ignoring a protest of 'It's not fetish!' from Lanbi.

Lanbi goes to Grisia and prepares his honey-sugar coated words to persuade the blonde haired pretty- _beautiful_ boy. "Grisia, sweetheart. First day is important darling, so come on, just wear the uniform, okay doll? I would order another uniform and I promise they would come tomorrow how's that baby? So, just today okay?" Lanbi said, he really want to see his 'daughters' in the feminine uniforms for goodness sakes! While the others only cringe at four nicknames Lanbi mentioned in his 'honey-sugar coated words' seriously if he want to persuade someone, just use one nickname!

"Quick Grisia, we didn't have all day." Neo urged, even though he didn't fully understands on what's Grisia's real problem is but decades knowing Lanbi and years living in the same roof with him making Neo got a few ideas on what it is.

"No! I'd rather wearing a bathrobe to school than wearing a girl's uniform!" Grisia exclaimed boldly. _'ah... So that'._

Neo paused for a while then shrugged, "Be that way then." he said and scooped Grisia up carrying him like a potato sack and go out the house. The others who got taken back by Neo's absurdity instantly be on their feet and ran out the door.

Lanbi gasped, "Neo! What did you think you're doing to our daughter!?" he shrieked (yes... _shrieked_ )

"That sounds so wrong!" Fahr exclaimed after hearing Lanbi's shriek.

"In so many levels!" Dansbert added.

Lanbi swiftly run to Neo and take Grisia off of him.

"What are you doing!?" Neo protested.

"There's no way I'd let my daughter to go to school with only bathrobes!" Lanbi snapped at him.

"He said he's fine with it!"

"Can't you understand sarcasm!?"

"Grisia, come on child. Just let those two fights" Eller said as he grab Grisia by his shoulders and gently pushes him into the house.

"I already ordered a new uniform, you could skip for today." Wen stated in concern with a smartphone in hand no doubt after calling to order a new uniform.

"Fahr, you drive them to school" Chasel instructed blankly.

"Huh? But it's not my turn today!" Fahr protested but immadiately shut up when he sees a black miasma surrounding Chasel while his eyes trained sharply at Neo and Lanbi's direction.

"You have ten minutes, better do it fast." Chasel replied and gave him a spare key and proceed to goes to the arguing duo. Fahr gulped and quickly ran into the car. He better fast and make sure the children not late unless he wants to get into the same page as _them._

* * *

 **~Alsheon.**

 **June-11-2016.**


	2. Guilty chapter: in the morning

**Alright, yes I feel bad. Last time I updated was june was it? Damn... Times flies like flies. It's november already and past my birthday yes! *wink wink* I'm sixteen readers! The age of awesomeness... Okay maybe no.**

 **Anyways, I'm busy and busy and frustrated and basically not in the mood to write down my story. Damned people! I'm tired! My Head of Department was just being cruel exceptionally today (yet, no matter how cruel he was or scary he was, I could never hate him.) and bad news for me I just had to be dragged to the aerobic class again after averted it last week, damned luck shit!**

 **Edward: Milady, you promised you'll sleep after school!**

 **Me: *looks at the clock* oh, Snap!**

 **Austin: You'll sleep right? *smiles brightly that it creepy***

 **Me: um... But It's short?**

 **Austin: Lady Sheon, I swear I'll drag you even if-**

 **Me: It's short! I promise! Unlike my Detective Conan's fic's last chapter! With 5k words...**

 **Icy: here I thought you'll just write that one One piece's fic and bury yourself in updating LSK fics**

 **Me: what could i say? It's tempting**

 **Fi: but you never wish to write KnB fanfic...**

 **Me: they didn't sent me the 'chill'**

 **Austin: pardon for the interruption your highnesses. Lady Sheon you have to take your afternoon naps.**

 **Me: don't say that to me! I'm not a kid!**

 **Austin: *rolled eyes***

 **Me: did u just rolled your eyes to me?**

 **Austin: no, i didn't. And don't averts the topic.**

 **Me: *rolled eyes* just a bit, mom**

 **Austin: *sighed and turned to Edward* see? And she doesn't want to be treated like a five years old.**

 **Me: I want to leave with A/N, but couldn't bear to... So this half assed chapter you got!**

 **Austin: it's better if you sleep.**

 ***fwuuuush***

 ***everyone turn toward the sound and saw my father spraying bug spray into my room.***

 **Me: *smirked* aw~ looks like I cannot sleep with those bug spray's stench in it... *dramatically sighed***

 **Edward: her luck is good, I've told you to just leave her in this kind of matter *glance to the fuming Austin.***

* * *

Guilty chapter:

It actually needs three days for the new uniform to finished and arrive mostly because of the so called single demand has to wait thingy. If Eller didn't pull some strings the uniform would without a doubt gone forgotten.

Grisia tightened his blazer and do a quick check of himself in the mirror, he pushed his slightly long hair back (he thought it would be cool to grow it long... Like his biological father, which was and still is a hearthrob for every women who laid their eyes on him) and smirked

"I look awesome" he praised himself as he pushed his bangs back, he really needs to thank his father for the good genes in looks, now if only he had a proportional body to support that (Chasel always assured him that his growth spurt just hadn't hit him properly, and secretely pointed out Demos and Elmairy is smaller than him). Grisia shooks his head and took his bag before get out of his room.

Grisia walk down the stairs elegantly also swiftly and (still elegantly) enter the dining room where he saw two of his fathers in it sitting while reading morning papers. Chasel's eyes twitched slightly when he saw Grisia entered but shooks his head.

"Morning father Chasel, father Eller" Grisia greeted as he pulled himself a chair.

"Good morning" Chasel nodded and Eller sent a small stiff smile his way.

Grisia sat himself on the chair when another blond entered the room, elegantly yawning Neo pulled himself a chair. Chasel twitched when he saw that.

"*yawn* what's for breakfast?" Neo yawned sleepily and scratched his bed hair making it more unruly than a lion mane, but again he still managed to look slightly elegant. Chasel gripped his newspaper tighter.

Grisia smiled, silently breathing in sharply, "Morning daddy Neo." despite his self preparation he still winced at the word 'Daddy'. A few days ago after their banter, Neo went to Grisia and ordered him to call Neo 'Daddy' just to piss on Lanbi. Apparently after hearing the word come out from Grisia, Neo changed his mind in wanting _that_ 'tittle' for a while, no, he actually wants to be called _that_ from that day onwards till _forever_. Apparently after hearing the 'tittle' from Grisia, Neo seemed to be delighted at the idea of 'daughter', it didn't help that he already has two sons, meaning the son position is covered even with Grisia becoming a 'daughter' much to Grisia's despair.

"Ugh, no fair! Grisia, call me 'daddy' too! No! Actually calling me 'Papa' would be far better!" Lanbi blurted out as soon as he entered the dining room, looks like he just finished from taking a morning jogs judging from his training outfit.

A blur of blue entered the kitched and pulled a chair beside Grisia, It's Ceo. "Old man." Ceo says deadpannedly. And leaned back to his chair crossing his arms nonchalantly, refusing to even give a look to his embrassing father unless he cut it out.

"What! Ceo, 'Old man' is not good at all! It's gonna be embrassing a daughter called her father 'Old man'" Lanbi explained like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Ceo growled as he pinch the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath several upper level's formulas before calming himself and mumbling about 'why not he just go and got himself a daughter then leave me alone? Wait, judging for chances and luck about we all here are boys despite being added up from several fathers and adopted some, he could give me another little brother rather than little sister'.

Grisia raised an eyebrow at his blue haired brother but proceed to ignore it. After all it's Ceo, if there's anything that could think of he'll think about it no matter if it's physic's highschool level's question or simply an answer on 'why Ecilan doted on Grisia more' or why their last school hadn't exploded by the sheer amount of egos that several brothers share in common.

"Gosh, Lanbi could you _please_ stop babbling your nonsensical arguments and stop wasting the oxygen in here? That dying gold fish deserves those oxygen more than you!" Wen's voice chastised from the kitchen that was connected to the dining room before he appeared from the said kitchen holding several trays with Elmairy and Ecilan trailling behind him.

Lanbi snapped his head toward him, "Shut up Wen! You're not Dansbert!" Lanbi protested

"Talking about the dying goldfish in that bowl, whose was it again?" Eller pushed up his reading spectacle, peering up on Wen. In that moment a red haired man entered the room tumbling all the while and seated himself before promptly face planted to the table.

Wen eyed the red haired man in exasperation, before turning back to Eller. "It's Chikus'" he replied blandly, and turned to the redhead.

"Fahr, tell your son properly about taking care his pet!" Wen chastised.

"So noisy, shu' up. Ugh... It's still early" Fahr proceed to ignoring the world and snored.

"Whoever gave him the idea of having pet?" Hayseth entered and asked suddenly, appear to had overheard the conversation.

"Don't know, but whoever did. It's the shittiest idea ever. That boy wasn't born to take care of others, he can't even take care of himself much less a gold fish" Wen rattled and goes to the fish bowl on the corner and poured a common amount of fish foods for one gold fish into it.

Vival and Aivis soo joined them after. Seating themselves on the empty chairs discussing about something Grisia couldn't catch up.

*Screech* a chair beside Grisia got pulled out making the blond startled and turned in alarm only to find Demos sitting there.

"Oh, Dee-dee it's just you" Grisia exhaled. Demos nodded apologically.

"It's okay." Grisia beamed.

Soon, the rest already filled the dining room, and Wen went full scolding mode on Chikus

"Why the hell you bought a gold fish if you didn't even treat it properly!?" Wen glared to the red haired boy ignoring Chasel's 'Don't cuss in front of children'. Chikus looked up in confusion.

"I bought a gold fish? When?" he asked.

"You've gotta be playing with me right?" Wen twitched

Chikus blinked and look at Grisia, his favourite brother who also happens to be his memory bank. Grisia sighed and and gulped his food down elegantly.

"Chikus, you remember when we were in a festival when it's still a vacation, which is approximately 2 weeks ago. You wasted your money to buy candies and meat ribs, you also bought that gold fish in the way home despite Georgo's protest who has an allergy to gold fish." Grisia recited back looking toward his prone-trouble brother who shooks his head as a signal he didn't remember it.

Grisia shares a glance with Ceo who shrugged and went back to eat. Grisia tapped his fingers twice before smiled, "You named it G-man if I'm correct."

It clicked on Chikus, "Ooooooh! G-man! I remember," he nodded and turned to Wen "What about G-man?"

"Oh, nothing at all except you left it without food for-oh, I don't know how long already! I just happens to found it this morning, his belly almost went to surface!" Wen bellowed earning a flinch from Chikus.

"Funny,.. Oh, yeah, the last time I gave it food is the day when Laica fell down from the roof!" Chikus exclaimed.

"Nine days ago." Ceo prepared helpfully.

"Forget this. A gold fish taking care of another gold fish. It was a bad idea to begin with. And disfunctional to work out." Neo stated blandly as he took (steal) Wen's bacon but got obstructed with a fork thrown and stabbed a spot 0.3 inch from his reaching hand. Neo blankly glanced up to the glaring Wen before shrugged and went back to eat.

"This family is also disfunctional to begin with" Dansbert pointed out bluntly and gained seven pairs of rolled eyes courtesy of the other fathers.

"Do we seriously gonna go there?" Hayseth lamented

"Nope." Fahr refused

The scolding halted when Ecilan came out from the kitchen along with Elmairy and set down a tray of sweets and Elmairy set down the last dish. Both sit down and continue their breakfast.

Lanbi grinned as he leaned on the back of his palm, "y'know? Elmairy, Ecilan, you two could a good daughter" Lanbi hinted.

"No." Ecilan and Eller replied in sync.

"My Elmairy is a boy, and no one could say otherwise" Wen answered clearly with Elmairy only nodded his head beside him. Lanbi pouted.

* * *

"Alright, let's go" Eller stated as he spinned the Limousine's key around his finger, just as he move to lead the children out a blur of blue stopped him dead in the track.

"I'll drive the today." Lanbi declared and snatched the key from Eller.

"Let's go kids!" he exclaimed excitedly and run out with twelve boys in tow.

Eller just stood there blankly before shrugged, it's Lanbi after all.

* * *

Driving the car eagerly, Lanbi cleared his throat earning attention from several but no the ones he wanted. Lanbi coughed again a few more time each louder than the last and success to earn everyone's attention.

Roland furrowed his brows in concern, "Father Lanbi, are you sick? You shouldn't have volunteered to drive today." he said solemnly

"Just don't infect it to me" Georgo piped in earning a scolding glance from Elmairy.

Roland nodded, "Yeah, don't infect it to Grisia" ah, the ever protective of him.

"You shouldn't encourage Georgo" Aivis sighed.

"Not really, judging by Grisia's and Georgo's relationship, he actually spit on him." Laica pointed out.

"Wherever you learnt that ridiculous deduction?" Vival shoot Laica a weird glance.

"Myself?"

"Then, stop trying to deduct something." Vival stated.

Lanbi, had enough of their banters, cutted in. "Grisia, you already applied your sunscreen right? It's gotten pretty hot recently, Skin cancer is dangerous." Lanbis fussed.

Roland turned to Grisia, who was seated beside him, and tilted his head in question. Indeed Skin cancer is dangerous, he have to note it and remind Grisia about it everyday (not that he had to)

"I have" Grisia pulled out one of his earbuds to give the blue haired man a bit face.

"Beside, we don't want your beautiful snow white skin got sunburnt don't we?" Lanbi reasoned. Grisia rolled his eyes and stuff his earbuds back.

"Yes, father." Grisia replied blandly as he browse through his playlist

"And, Ceo have you-" Lanbi started

"I have" Ceo cutted in.

"Good" Lanbi exhaled.

"You guys brought your own mineral water right?" Lanbi asked again.

"Yes." Everyone replied in sync

...

A minute of silence occur, welcomed so well by the occupants of the limousine. It's really pleasants but Lanbi decide to open his mouth again.

"Okay, boys. Let's have a serious talk" he stated solemnly. The boys shifted in their position and turn serious as everyone put down everything they had in hands be it Smartphone, I-pod, books, DS, or a rubber duck. Showing their apparent respect for one of their father figure.

"First of all sons, you all are men..." Lanbi started after a deep breathe. The boys shifted to straighten their back.

"-So, you guys need to... Protect your sisters" Lanbi explained instantly responded by eyes-rolls, and sigh of exasperation and disappointment. Ceo and Grisia facepalmed and groaned tiredly.

"If, there's any bullies or other boys in your school that-"

Everyone groaned inwardly.

' _Here we go again...'_

* * *

=time skip reaching school=

The boys take their bags and get out of the limousine as quick as they could even to the point shoving out the person that got seats near the doors. Not wanting to hear any of Lanbi's nonsenses anynore. Demos is the last as he shut down the doors manually as soundless as possible but still emitting a safe click. The brothers quickly readjusted their bags and before they could take more than five steps, Lanbi got out of the limousine.

"Wait!" Lanbi's yell stopped them as they didn't want the blue haired father shouting more embrassing things if they chose to continue.

"Remember! Protect your sisters! Ceo, Grisia don't listen to those flirts, understand?" Lanbi fussed while stroking his 'daughters'' hair.

Tick marks appeared on Grisia's and Ceo's temple as they dodged Lanbi's hand and proceed stomps off as fast as possible not wanting to know Lanbi for a while, clearly annoyed to the core with the blue haired man fussings and unnaceptable 'tittle'.

The other brothers bowed slightly to Lanbi and gone running to catch up with their blue haired and blond brothers. Quickly trailling behind them awkwardly.

Lanbi sighed dreamily, a palm goes up to his cheek in a proud dreamy manner, "My daughters growing up too fast" he mumbled fondly as like the two is really _indeed_ his daughters hitting puberty and in a rebellious state, well if he kept doing this there's a large chance the two would be constantly in rebellious state around him. Lanbi suddenly glared murderously at a group of boys nearby.

"Why did you see my daughter like that, huh?!"

* * *

 **Austin: *glares at me deeply***

 **Me: *looks up and gaping* I swear it's just 1.3k or less in my draft book. I kept adding details.**

 **Edward: *smiled affectionately at me* then, that's mean you're improving.**

 **Austin: Don't encourage her.**

 **Edward: she needs encouragement Austin, let her be.**

 **Guys, I did this! Hell yeah! And it wasn't a half-assed chapter I planned in the beginning. It turns out to be at least a decent chapters! Aaaagh! Btw... I skipped my aerobic class again, what will my P.E teacher do tomorrow to me idk.**

 **Yes! I'm a good girl, am I? But sorry the SLSR (Six to Left Six to Right) gonna be in pending as I still haven't satisfied yet with the current next chapter, my skill is improving so it's just gonna fair that my taste is improving as well, the next chap of SLSR gonna be written in my vacation I think which is a month or so...**

 **And for Let's meet up AU, I've written several chapters... Maybe it's three or so but the current next chapter is also not up to my taste... It felt too rushed and bland, the comedy is there but too rushed and make me cringe at the idea of giving that to you my lovely readers *poofed up a red rose out of nowhere***

 **And for Through the eyes of light... Well, I've written several chapters, as you have seen I made that fic to pass up the time with those short chapters, and it also serve for Comedy and dramatical purpose, I'm lazy to write the next chapter.**

 **For the twelve destiny... Why I named it that again? Must be the Suikoden. Anyways I've written two connected chapters of 'Messed Up Timeline' AU in there. i thibk I'm gonna move it and make a new story about those ideas... Two bestfriend, One is a monster in Swordmanship and another is a monster in Magic. Duo combined force, that could shake the entire continent, from Church of GoL, is just too good to pass up. I absolutely adore them.**

So hang in there I'm not dead yet nor has an impulse to left you guys waiting in dust.


End file.
